gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
New Haven Can Wait
| season= 2 | number= 6 | image= Newhavenport.jpg | airdate= October 13, 2008 | writer= Alexandra McNally & Joshua Safran | director= Norman Buckley | previous= | next= |Slogan = "Dream a little dream of me"}} 'New Haven Can Wait '''is the 6th episode of the second season and the 24th overall. ''Rise and shine, early birds, Gossip Girl here. We all have dreams: some good, some bad, some fun and Freudian. And some are the dreams we've had our whole lives. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Following a fight with Blair, Serena decides to get even by ditching her plans to visit Brown and accepting a personal invitation from the Dean of Yale to visit the school. After discovering that his recommendation letters for Yale were never submitted, Dan frantically tries to figure out a way to salvage any chance of getting accepted into the school. While visiting Yale, Chuck is kidnapped by a group of Skull and Bones members and Nate hooks up with a student who may hold the key to Dan's acceptance. Recap Blair has a dream where she is a poor young woman trying to charm her way into Yale. However, her hopes are dashed when Serena crashes her meeting with the dean and becomes the center of attention. She then wakes up to Dorota bringing her breakfast in bed before she leaves for Yale. While she eats, she talks about how she is definitely going to be invited to Dean Berube's private reception; the same one Harold attended years ago. Dorota tells her how proud of her she is, then shows her that Serena is featured on Page Six. Meanwhile at the VDW's, Serena sees the same article and apologizes to Lily that the paper named her an unidentified friend. Lily asks if she's sure she still wants to tour Brown despite receiving a handwritten invitation from Dean Berube to tour Yale. Serena says she's sure, and that she couldn't take Yale away from Blair since it's her lifelong dream. Back at the Waldorf's, Blair confirms that she and Serena haven't spoken since Eleanor's fashion show and that she's over the constant press coverage on Serena. However, she remains confident that Yale is out of her reach. At the VDW's, Lily unwraps two dresses that Eleanor sent for a benefit. She unveils an edgy black dress that Serena quickly realizes is meant for her. At the Humphrey loft, Dan is trying to decide which kind of paper he should print his papers on. He admits to Rufus that he isn't sure Yale is the place for him, but Rufus reassures him that he is absolutely worthy of an Ivy League education and he has more than enough to offer them. Back at the VDW's, Chuck tries to talk some excitement into Nate about the trip. However, Nate is still set on USC and wishes his mom wouldn't press Yale so hard. Chuck reminds him that the van der Bilt's practically own it and that's why she's so pushy and that it's really his safety school. Nate realizes that he can use the trip to escape the drama with his father, an idea Chuck encourages. He also explains that he's going to pick his college based on secret societies and he's planning to get into Yale's Skull & Bones chapter while he's there. At Constance/St. Jude's, everyone receives a pep talk from the Headmaster before they take off. Afterwards, Chuck makes a disparaging remark to Dan; who retorts that he will also be at Yale for the weekend. Meanwhile, Serena tries to be friendly to Blair, but Blair isn't interested. She insults Serena and tells her that she couldn't make it into Yale if she tried. Offended, Serena calls Lily and informs her that she is planning to go to Yale for the weekend instead. At the loft, Jenny and Vanessa sit down with Rufus. Jenny tries to ask to be homeschooled but Rufus quickly shuts down that idea. She then proposes a deal: Rufus comes with her to the atelier to see her work and if at the end of the day he thinks she should return to Constance, she will. He thinks it over, then agrees to it. At Yale, Dan sits down with Dean Berube and tries to explain that he has a lot to offer Yale. However, the dean says there is something wrong with his application; that he only has one letter of recommendation, and Noah Shapiro and Jeremiah Harris will not confirm Dan worked with them. He suggests that Dan get a letter of rec from a professor on campus so that his application will stand out. Meanwhile, Nate is bored with Chuck waiting for the Skull & Bones to find him. He tries to find something for them to do, but instead makes eye contact with a pretty student. He abandons Chuck to approach her, and she happily talks to him. Immediately afterwards, Chuck is kidnapped by several members of the Skull & Bones. Inside the office of admissions, Blair waits for her interview. While she waits, she overhears another girl inside Dean Berube's office making him laugh and his secretary, Shirley, mentions that she hasn't heard the dean laugh like that in years while she polishes her porcelain cats. Elsewhere, Nate sits with the girl he met, Jordan, while she explains Yale's electives and her favorites. She asks where he's from and he says he's from St. Jude's. A guy overhears that and asks if he knows Nate Archibald. Jordan asks why that name sounds familiar and the guy explains that he's the son of Howard Archibald, the guy who was arrested for embezzlement and fraud. Nate gets up and asks Jordan to show him around campus. She agrees but asks for his name. He hesitates, then introduces himself as Dan Humphrey. Meanwhile, Chuck is unmasked surrounded by various members of the Skull & Bones. They tell him that he seems to be their prime candidate from the incoming freshman class but that they can't deduct that just from hearsay. They ask for proof that he's as good as his advertising and he suggests that they let him throw them a party. Back at the office of admissions, Blair begins her interview. Dean Berube admits that her file is very impressive, but he would like to know something interesting about her that isn't in her packet. Confused, Blair admits that while she isn't as charming or easygoing like Serena, everything worthy knowing about her is in the packet. The dean then escorts her out and Blair asks if he has anything more to ask her, maybe about her evening plans. He answers that she'll find something on campus. He goes to shake her hand but Blair ends up kissing him on the cheek. Shocked, he goes back into his office. Blair then leaves the building and confronts Serena outside about coming. Serena admits that she originally came to punish Blair for her insults but that now she really likes Yale. Blair scoffs again that Serena could never get into Yale but as she says that, Serena's phone rings with an invitation to an intimate gathering thrown by the dean. She instantly accepts, and Blair tearfully says she can't really be taking Yale from her. Serena reminds her that she isn't taking anything since she was invited and turns away. At Waldorf Designs, Rufus observes Jenny working. When Jenny has to step away to help someone else, he notices Eleanor in her office. He goes in and asks for a moment of her time for help. She agrees and he then asks her to fire Jenny. She refuses and asks Rufus to remember the dreams he had when he was fifteen and to ask himself if he would have told them to wait. Back at Yale, Chuck sees Serena and she explains how she was invited to the dean's gathering. Chuck is surprised that she was invited and asks what her answer is to his question. He then explains that Blair says that at the gathering, the dean asks each guest which person, living or dead, would they most like to have dinner with and if their answer is impressive enough, they get on the shortlist for early admission. Serena realizes she should have given her spot to Blair and Chuck retorts that she's lucky to be alive and that she might as well take Blair's answer: George Sand. Serena asks why Blair would want to go to dinner with George and Chuck answers that she is the dean's favorite writer. In the dorms, Nate is making out with Jordan. She then attempts to quiz him on different writers but is interrupted by a knock at the door. She answers to find Dan on the other side, who hastily explains his situation and asks for help getting a letter of recommendation since she knows the English professors. After he talks, he notices Nate, and tells Jordan that that's who he is. She quickly realizes that Nate is Nate and Dan is Dan before kicking Nate out of her dorm room. Outside, Dan tells Nate that he can't pretend to be him and Nate replies by asking if he ever gets sick of the old chip on his shoulder before walking away. Back at the admissions office, Blair tells Shirley that she wants an invitation to Dean Berube's reception and she knows she can get her one. Shirley tries to deny having anything to do with invitations, but Blair says she knows she is before asking her to check her email. Shirley does as she's told and finds that Blair has sent her a link to two rare porcelain cats that are up for sale. Blair promises to buy them for her if Shirley gets her an invite. Shirley mulls it over then writes down the dean's address for Blair. Back at Waldorf Designs, the day is over and Rufus confesses to Jenny that he was very impressed with her work ethic but that he thinks she needs to go back to school. Disappointed, Jenny doesn't fight him and says he held up his end of the deal and she has to accept his decision. Rufus is impressed by her maturity and she asks him to go with her to do one last errand before she goes home, and he agrees. At Dean Berube's house, Blair approaches Serena as she tries to write down her answer to the dean's question. She mocks Serena's answer and intelligence but is shocked when Serena writes down George Sand as her answer. Serena asks her why she should play fair since Blair isn't, then drops her answer into the bowl before going to greet the dean. Meanwhile, Chuck brings several women from overseas into the Skull & Bones. However, the guys say that Chuck still needs to prove himself in another way: by bringing them Nate Archibald, who they all hate because his father ruined their families financial futures. Chuck tries to say that Nate isn't worth their time but they all agree that Chuck either bring them Nate or risk his membership. Chuck then calls Nate, who asks if he would maybe want to leave campus that night. Chuck agrees and they make plans to meet at a bar off campus. After they hang up, Chuck tells the members that the deed is done. Meanwhile at Dean Berube's, Blair and Serena attempt to outdo each other to every person they can find. Serena notes that Blair is awfully calm for someone who is about to lose the dean's game, but Blair assures her that she came with a crowd pleasing backup answer. The dean then announces that it's time for the game to begin. Elsewhere, Dan is jumped by the Skull & Bones as Chuck watches from the shadows. Back at Dean Barraby's, he reads Serena's card aloud; which states that the one person she would most like to have dinner with is Pete Fairman. Shocked, Serena is speechless and Blair quickly jumps in to identify Pete as the man she killed (Woman on the Verge). Dean Berube asks her to explain, and Serena tries but Blair keeps jumping in with her own commentary. Serena asks if she and Blair can go outside to sort through it privately and the dean gives permission. Outside, both girls accuse the other of crossing the line and they engage into a physical fight. Meanwhile, Jenny and Rufus arrive at the VDW's. Jenny calls for the maid, Larissa, but both are surprised when Lily emerges from Serena's room, where she was trying on the dress Eleanor sent for Serena. She quickly explains that it's not her dress and that she was just trying it on. Jenny, noticing that Rufus and Lily want a moment alone, offers to pick out a better pair of shoes for Lily to match with the dress. Lily directs her to her room and Jenny goes upstairs. Rufus notices that the apartment seems empty and Lily explains that Bart is out of town, Eric has a new friend, and Serena and Chuck are at Yale. Rufus compliments the dress, and Lily tells him that Jenny made it; and that he's lucky to have a daughter who is so good at her passion. He realizes she's right and then Jenny comes downstairs with a pair of shoes for Lily. They then leave the apartment, but not before Rufus tells Lily that she looks amazing no matter what she wears. At the bar off campus, Nate is waiting for Chuck when members of the Skull & Bones come in, loudly bragging about how they taught Nate Archibald a lesson he'll never forget. Nate stands up and asks what they said, and the guys explain how they tied Nate to a status in the gazebo naked. He informs them that they got the wrong guy, that he is the real Nate Archibald, and he can't wait to attend Yale next fall to kick their asses. He shoves one of them and their runs out the door. He finds Dan tied up and tries to untie him but is unsuccessful. He explains what happened, and alludes to Chuck lying about Dan's name, which got him tied up. Jordan then approaches and is unamused by their situation but takes over untying the knots. At Dean Berube's, Blair and Serena pick up their things after their fight. Serena admits to Blair that she can't do it anymore, maintain their friendship amidst all the drama. Blair says she feels the same way, and Serena says that since they're probably going to grow apart eventually anyway, they might as well end their friendship now. Blair agrees and Serena leaves. The next day, Jenny comes out of her room to find Rufus and Vanessa waiting for her. Rufus explains that when he was young, he really wanted to be a musician but his parents didn't approve and it made for a hard relationship. He finishes that he doesn't want to do that with Jenny, and that he invited Vanessa to come over and bring all her stuff on homeschooling. Jenny is over the moon and gives Rufus a big hug. He tells her that after Christmas they can reevaluate and maybe she can attend the Professional Children's School. She promises not to let him down and he replies that he knows she won't. Back at Yale, Blair runs into Serena on her way out of the admissions office. She asks what she's doing there, and Serena says she came to tell Dean Berube that Yale is Blair's dream and she deserves to go there more. Serena asks what she was doing there, and Blair admits she was doing the same thing. Serena reminds her of the first time they went to Yale with Harold, and Blair attacked Senator Schumer's daughter for wearing a Harvard sweatshirt. Blair admits that she doesn't want to not know Serena, and Serena says that they had the fight because they're scared of being separated in the coming year. They agree to ride home together and makeup. Elsewhere, Jordan tells Nate and Dan that she can most likely get someone in the English department to read Dan's stories and get him a letter of recommendation. Nate apologizes to her for lying about his name and she kisses him before saying she would have liked him whatever his name was. Meanwhile, Chuck is confronted by the Skull & Bones, who try to threaten him; but he interrupts and says that the girls he brought had lipstick cameras, which took photos of them all night. He finishes by saying that he effectively owns them now, and that no one controls Chuck Bass. He meets up with Nate, who confronts him about what he did to Dan. Chuck insults Dan, which Nate takes offense to. He says he thinks Dan is pretty cool and leaves Chuck to take the train home. Back at the admissions office, Serena and Blair meet back up and Serena gets a call from Dean Berube. He tells her that he remains impressed with her and she will almost definitely be accepted. She asks about Blair and he vaguely answers that Blair will learn her fate in the spring. As he reads the Page Six article on Serena, he asks if she minds if they release a press piece on her campus visit. She asks to call him back, then tells Blair she can't accept. Blair sadly says she has to, and that this is the one thing Serena can't share with her. Serena hugs her and says they'll find a way. Back in Manhattan, Lily hangs up the dress and at Waldorf Designs, Jenny happily gets to work. Back at Yale, Chuck watches jealously as Dan and Nate walk together and Serena climbs into the limo to go home while Blair takes a last look at the campus before getting in the car. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Byron Jennings as Dean Berube * Krysta Rodriguez as Jordan Steele * Matt Burns as Skull & Bones Leader Soundtrack * White Diamonds by Friendly Fires * The Wake Up Song by The Submarines * Wooden Heart by The Duke Spirit * Time Is Running Out by The Section Quartet * Dragstrip Girl by Jamie Blake Memorable Quotes 'Dorota (on Serena): '''I heard Marc Jacobs named a purse after her. __________________________________ '''Chuck (on Dan): '''I wonder what lucky school will be the subject of the next nursery rhyme penned by Brooklyn's lamest fiction writer? __________________________________ '''Serena: '''Well, I know you may find this hard to believe, but not everyone wants to go to Yale because not everyone wants to be Blair Waldorf. '''Blair: '''Not everyone can be. Since we're not friends anymore, let me speak frankly. You're not that smart. You lack focus and discipline. Charm is all well and good but in the real world knowledge is power. You wouldn't make it past the first round of admissions at Yale no matter how hard you tried. Have fun at Providence. Oh, and maybe you can get your hair dreadlocked while you're there. __________________________________ '''Skull & Bones member: '''Rumor has it you've slept with more Maxim covers than John Mayer. '''Chuck: '''And better, I might add. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME or are you trying to kill me too? __________________________________ '''Serena *while grabbing Blair's headband*: '''I ''hate ''that stupid headband. '''Blair: '''OW MY HEADBAND! __________________________________ '''Rufus: '''Well, the place looks amazing, as do you. It's quite a dress. '''Lily: '''Of course it is. Your daughter made it. You're so lucky to have a daughter that's this good at what she wants to do so early in her life. It's a gift. You had one too, if I remember correctly. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''I'm sick of always looking like Darth Vader next to Sunshine Barbie. __________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Heaven Can Wait. * The scene where Blair bombs her interview before kissing Dean Barraby was originally in the Gossip Girl books. * Nate's father, Howard Archibald, is compared to Michael Milken; a well known Wall Street fraudster that was convicted and sentenced in 1990 for embezzling funds. * Blair's essay ''On Being Blair ''isn't written about herself, it's instead a history of man and the notion of success. * Blair's email address at this point is blair.waldorf@constancebillard.org and Shirley's is shirleylovescats@admissionsasst.org. Cultural References * Artemis - Ms Steinberg chooses this greek goddess as her answer to the dean's question * Christies - Blair purchases cat figurines from this auction house to bribe the Yale receptionist * Darth Vader - Blair compares herself to this evil character * Henry Cavill - Serena says that this actor is a total babe * Henry VIII - Blair says that she loves this king * Gabriel Marquez - Jordan asks Nate what he thinks of this writer * George Sand - The favourite writer of the dean of admissions at Yale * Jimmy Choo - Jenny picks out some shoes for Lily by this designer * John Mayer - This singer's name is mentioned when Chuck gets kidnapped * Larry King - Blair says that she gives such a good interview that she could make this talk show host cry * Lauren Conrad - Blair guesses that this will be Serena's answer to the dean's question of who you would like to have dinner with * Love In The Time Of Cholera - Jordan asks Nate what he thinks of this book * Marc Jacobs - Dorota says that this designer named a purse after Serena * Maxim Magazine - It's mentioned that Chuck has slept with more cover models of this magazine than John Mayer * Michael Milken - Nate gets compared to this famous financier * My Fair Lady - Blair's dream was an allusion to this film * Pope Pius Xl - Serena mentions this pope while correcting Blair * The Tudors - Serena says that she loves this TV series * Thomas More - Blair says that she prefers him to Henry VIII Locations * Frick Collection Musuem - The venue of the fall dinner * Hunter College - Blair says that Serena and her will probably end up here after getting rejected from Yale * New Haven - Gossip Girl says that it was invaded in 1779 Food & Drink * Kombucha - Dorota offers this tea to Blair for breakfast * Szechuan - The dean of admissions for Yale asks Blair if she can cook authentic Szechuan dishes Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2Category:Season 2 Episodes